


Wine and Roses

by SloaneDestler



Series: Perfect Rose [5]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Masturbation, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Valentine's Day, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneDestler/pseuds/SloaneDestler
Summary: Erik and Christine have a lovely Valentine's Day celebration at home.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Perfect Rose [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869841
Comments: 26
Kudos: 38





	Wine and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a last-minute Valentine's story. Enjoy!

Christine Daaé smiled up at her financé as he handed her a glass of wine and sat next to her on the sofa in their music room. As she snuggled into Erik’s side, she couldn’t help reflecting on how perfect their Valentine’s date had been. 

Erik had offered to make reservations at their favorite restaurant, but Christine had requested that they order takeout instead, both because she knew Erik hated crowds, and the fact that an evening with just the two of them sounded perfect to her. Even though they had agreed that they weren’t exchanging gifts, she had come home to an extravagant bouquet of deep red roses, and to spoil her even further, while they waited for their food to be delivered, Erik had surprised her with a song he had written for her, playing the beautiful melody on the piano.

He liked to constantly remind her how lucky he was to have her in his life, but Christine couldn’t help but think she was the lucky one. Who would have ever guessed that the strange masked man who gave her private vocal lessons when she started college would turn out to be her soulmate?

When her glass was nearly dry, Erik asked if she wanted a refill, but she shook her head. Taking her empty glass, he sat it as well as his own on the table next to the couch, and replaced his arm around her shoulders.

“Can I get you anything else?” Erik asked in his usual caring manner, but Christine shook her head.

“No, I think I’m good,” she answered, reaching up to press a kiss to his bare cheek, not missing the way Erik’s eyes closed briefly at the touch of her lips. It seemed no matter how long they were together, the man would always cherish every small attention she gave him, and she loved him for it, along with so many other reasons.

Erik moved his head toward hers, and their lips met in a kiss that started slow and sweet, but eventually grew in intensity until Christine found herself straddling Erik’s lap, removing his tie and tossing it aside so she could unbutton the collar of his shirt and press kisses to his neck and throat.

As always, Erik seemed to ignite under her touch, and soon she felt his hands releasing the zipper of her dress, and she wiggled off his lap to push it down and off her hips, noticing the greedy way Erik’s eyes took in her lacy black bra and tiny thong as she stood before him.

Christine moved to straddle him again, but instead Erik guided her so she was sitting nearly sideways on his lap. He moved his long fingers to lightly trace the top edge of the bra before lightly brushing over her nipple through the lace. “Beautiful,” he whispered, and Christine shuddered. Since their  _ adventurous  _ day in this same room the previous fall, Erik had come to learn the exact effect his voice could have on her when they were intimate, and the man used it shamelessly now.

As Erik’s hands began to roam lightly over her, Christine let her head fall against his shoulder. He caressed softly over her stomach before letting his fingers drift over her breasts again, and then back down to trail one fingertip over her underwear. Eagerly, she opened for him, wanting the bliss that Erik’s fingers could provide, but he merely ghosted one slender digit under the thong, humming in approval when he found her bare underneath it.

Christine half-expected him to comment, but Erik merely moved his hand back to her chest, despite her disappointed whimper. After brushing her nipples through the lace again, he reached behind her and unclasped the bra, tossing it to the floor. Seeming to be enjoying the sight of her sprawled on his lap in nothing but a pair of tiny panties while he was still fully clothed, Erik again brought his long fingers to her breasts, stroking over them and lightly kneading, before brushing his thumbs over her nipples, practically hissing at the way they budded under his touch.

“You like that, don’t you, my Christine?” he asked languidly, still gently stimulating her.

“Yes! You know I do,” she groaned, quickly feeling herself getting lost in the pleasure that Erik always gave her.

“Hmm,” he murmured contemplatively, and for a moment Christine thought he didn’t intend to say anything else, but then he continued.

“Why don’t you touch yourself, Christine, and tell me if you're ready for me?”

Eagerly she felt herself reach between her thighs at his request, more than happy to comply, loving the gleam in Erik’s deep-set eyes as he watched her.

“You’re so beautiful, Christine. God, seeing you like this...,” he trailed off as he began to work her nipples more firmly with his skillful fingers. Needing more due to both his touch and his words, Christine slid two fingers inside herself and then brought them up to her clit, gasping a little at how good it felt.

“Fuck,” Erik bit out as he watched what she was doing to herself. As he plied her nipples slightly harder, he asked her questions that Christine knew were intended to excite her.

“You haven’t answered my question yet, Christine. Are you wet?”

“Yes!”

“You need your Erik, don’t you? You need to be fucked.”

“Oh, god, yes,” she moaned, thoroughly lost in the spell his words were casting over her as she rubbed herself shamelessly in front of him.

Chuckling darkly, he asked, “Then show me. Show me how wet you are, and then I’ll fuck you.”

Past the point of being able to speak, Christine lifted her hand almost mechanically, dimly noting the gold gleam in the back of Erik’s strange eyes as he lifted her hand and gently lifted it to his thin lips. When his tongue flicked out to lick her fluids from her fingers, she nearly felt she could come from the erotic picture that presented alone.

Taking pity on her, Erik helped her adjust herself over him and slide the thong off her hips, leaving her completely naked. Christine’s hands fumbled at his belt, until Erik reached down to remove it and free himself from his trousers. She eagerly reached for his thick length, pumping her fist down it a few times before running her thumb over the liquid leaking from his tip.

That brought a hiss from her fiancé, and Erik quickly reached to pull her over him. Taking him in hand, Christine positioned him at her entrance and slowly slid down his length until she had taken him completely, needing just a moment to adjust to him, even after all their time together.

Those unique eyes met hers, and Christine could see that Erik was now as lost to their passion as she was. She began to move, alternating between sliding up and down on his length and simply grinding herself in his lap, until they settled into a rhythm that they both knew well.

“I love you, Christine,” he ground out as one long hand snaked down her body, unerringly finding the exact spot she needed him, plying her with his finger until she felt her orgasm overtake her. 

Dropping her head to the soft fabric covering Erik’s shoulder as she shuddered, she soon felt Erik join her, digging his fingers into her hips as he released inside her.

They simply clung together for a few minutes, until their breathing quieted a little. Eventually Erik gently adjusted her position, grabbing a few tissues from the table next to the sofa. After he had tenderly wiped between her thighs, he quickly wiped himself off and fastened his trousers.

Setting her on her feet, Erik rose from the sofa and swept Christine up into his arms. As he was carrying her from the room, she gave a brief thought to her clothes being left behind, but she decided the eroticism of being carried naked to their bedroom by her fully-dressed financé was worth leaving them where they were.

Kissing his neck, she giggled a little in sheer happiness, causing Erik to look down at her with a slight frown. “What?”

Knowing he was still sensitive to the fear of being laughed at, even though he had come so far, Christine gently rested her hand on Erik’s gaunt cheek. “Nothing. I’m just really happy, and I love you. Thank you for a lovely Valentine’s date.”

A slow smile curved Erik’s thin lips as they reached the door of their bedroom. “I love you too, Christine. And, Valentine’s Day isn’t over yet.”

Another giggle escaped Christine as Erik laid her on the bed before moving on top of her and kissing her. Her laughter faded as his hands began exploring her body once more, and as she pulled him closer to her, Christine marvelled again at the love she and Erik had found together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
